


A bicycle built for two

by stillusesapencil



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-20
Updated: 2018-05-20
Packaged: 2019-05-09 11:04:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14714840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stillusesapencil/pseuds/stillusesapencil
Summary: A lumax date, feat. bikes.





	A bicycle built for two

**Author's Note:**

> Anonymous requested lumax + dialogue "you can't ride a bike?" "Why are we whispering?" and I hope I delivered.

Sitting on the concrete steps behind the school, dangling their legs over the side and leaning their arms through the railing, Lucas and Max ate their milkshakes in comfortable silence. Max scrapes the bottom of her Styrofoam cup with her spoon, licks it clean, and chucks it neatly into the garbage bin. 

“Mm. That was good.”

“Mm-hm.” Lucas agrees. 

Max slides under the railing to the ground and grabs her skateboard. She balances, rolling back and forth in front of Lucas. “You going to take all night to eat that, Stalker?”

Lucas rolls his eyes. “No, I just prefer to _savor_ my ice cream, thank you very much.”

“You’re afraid of getting a brain freeze, aren’t you.”

He glares at her.

“Yep. Scared of brain freezes.” She tsks her tongue. 

He rolls his eyes again and follows her under the railing and grabs his bike from where he’d leaned it against the steps. Together, they start the way to her house, her pushing hard, and him peddling slowly so that she can keep up. 

“You need to get a bike,” he says, “So that we can ride together.”

She swerves on the skateboard, feeling a flush rise up her neck. She mumbles, “I don’t know how to ride a bike.”

“What?” he whispers back.

“I don’t know how to ride a bike.”

Now it’s his turn to swerve, and he hisses, “You don’t know how to ride a _bike_?” 

“No, Lucas, I never learned. Why are we whispering?”

He shakes his head rapidly, as though to clear it. “No changing the subject. How did you not learn to ride a bike?”

She skids her skateboard to a stop, flicking it up with her toe to catch it in her hand. Braking the bike, he turns it back around to face her. She shrugs, wrinkling her nose. “I had a skateboard. Just wasn’t that important?”

Lucas shakes his head. “We gotta fix that right away.” He slings his leg over his bike and holds out a hand for the skateboard, nodding to the seat. “C’mon.”

“You mean _right now?_ ”

“Yeah I mean right now!” 

Carefully she slides onto the bike, off-kilter and reaching with her toes for the pedals. He keeps a hand on the handlebars, tucking the skateboard under his arm. “Let’s go!” 

When she gets home, she has two scrapes on her elbows, a cut on her chin, a raw patch on her knee, and bruises on her hip, but she knows how to ride a bike.

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr](http://www.stillusesapencil.tumblr.com)


End file.
